Ever since the automobile was invented, persons have been trying to steal these automobiles from their rightful owners and over the years a great many methods have been developed for counteracting this tendency. The most common method of stealing a car is by "jumping" the ignition, that is to say, by connecting the input lead to the output lead of the ignition switch by use of a jumper wire having alligator clamps on each end. Even if the wires leading from the ignition switch are covered with an armoured tube the thief simply has to pull the ignition switch out of the dashboard or steering column to expose the ends of the wires; he can then twist the wires together and make it possible to start the engine. Secondary switches which are adapted to be hidden under the dashboard are available and these provide a certain degree of security. One of the difficulties with such devices is that they are usually applied after the car is manufactured and it is difficult to obtain connections between the armoured cable and the housing of the switch (if there is such a housing) that is not easily dismantled by the thief. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide an anti-theft lock that operates with a conventional automotive ignition system to resist the efforts of a thief who wishes to energize the ignition system.
Another object of this invention is the provision of an anti-theft lock, including a unitary armoured system, for attachment at a conventional ignition system with a minimum of time and labor.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide an armoured ignition system which is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture and to install, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of an anti-theft lock for an automotive ignition system, which lock will normally resist dismantling and which, if dismantled, will render the ignition system inoperative.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.